


Not Fair

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Series: Being Gross Verse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ho boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Fuck, he can imagine how that conversation would go.Maybe he’d be flattered?Hey Tsukki, do you remember the other night when you made a silly joke about preferring to swallow someone’s cum down your throat instead of having them jizz all over your face? Yeah, funny thing, I fucked my fist so hard at the thought of that. Like crazy. Ha ha, so funny, right?Fuuuuuck. Nope.Kuroo can't get what Tsukki said off his mind.





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one-shot, free drinking game included. Take a sip every time Kuroo says fuck or any type of fuck-variation and watch your liver shrivel up before your very eyes. 
> 
> Take a gulp, not a shot. We don’t want you to die. 
> 
> I made the last chapter (Chapter 3, for posterity) of Being Gross extra gross. Like disgusting, they care about each other and are in a supportive, loving relationship.Ugh. 
> 
> This is set before everything else, they aren't together here. To compensate and keep the fluff/smut balance right in the world, this came up. Enjoy.

Tetsurou does not deserve this.

Unless he has somehow enraged some sort of deity, he doesn't fucking deserve this.

It’s not even his fault!

He has a thing for a certain long legged blond with an ass to die for and eyes that could murder a man but that is not a crime. That man is his friend and getting tingly feelings in your privates from your friends is a little odd, but his heart gets the tingles too, so he’s not going to feel bad for staring at Tsukki’s ass all night.

If he thinks about, it’s Bokuto’s fault.

They were having a study date at his and Bokuto’s place and he and his bro felt like a little pampering after staring at a textbook for hours. Tsukki was there so Tetsurou had been a flurry of fuzzies all day, especially when Tsukki got up and went to his room to steal a blanket. Tsukki looked cozy and like he needed a pick-me-up, and Bo was up for a break or his hand was going to cramp.

He did what any good host would do and got his face mask basket.

Yes, he has a face mask basket. No, he is not ashamed.

Fuck you, they feel nice and leave his skin looking awesome, catch someone else with that toxic masculinity bullshit. He’ll do skincare, spa days, nail polish, skirts, eyeliner, whatever the hell he wants.

He won’t do heels because he’s not absolutely insane and loves his feet.

Okay, maybe he’s still learning how to walk in them without looking like a duck in a diaper, but moving on.

The face mask basket.

He announced a break and set the basket down on the table. Got the wipes out, the cotton pads and the toner. Then, like the truly kind person that he is, he told his friends to pick any one of the lot that they wanted to try. He might have secretly crossed his fingers so that Tsukki would pick one that involved rubbing it into his skin so that he could get in on that.

Whatever.

Wanting to have an excuse to touch your very pretty friend's face more that usually acceptable was not weird.

That was the beginning of the end.

Bokuto jumped on that because that’s why they’re bros. Face mask breaks is just a regular Tuesday.

Tsukki declined.

His nose scrunched, his eyes narrowed and he worried his lip. _Fucking adorable jesus fuck–_

“They’re weird.”

Now, Tetsurou is an understanding man. He was ready to hide the small disappointment and move on without a fuss. Bokuto on the other hand, he liked to say things.

“Whaaaat?”

Kei shrugged. “I hate face masks. They’re sticky and gross.”

Bokuto looked aghast. “So no facials?”

Kei’s attention was already back on the screen of his laptop. He was offhanded when he said, “I’d rather swallow, to be honest.”

Bokuto just laughed and continued working the clay mask onto his skin in front of the mirror until it was covered.

Bokuto didn’t now have a physical boner in addition to the already established emotional boner Tetsurou had.

How he made it out alive and without Tsukki noticing the tenting of his pants or the fact that Tetsurou spent the next two hours after that staring at Tsukki’s lips and every bob of his adam’s apple, he attributes to that one year he helped Nekoma’s theatre club.

All that led to this.

Tetsurou staring at the ceiling with a hard-on that has been there way too long to be any sort of logical, and a new and profound appreciation for the wonder that is Tsukishima Kei.

Fuck, he wants to cum.

While Tsukki is blowing him, preferably, but anywhere in his vicinity would be acceptable.  

He really shouldn’t, though. Tsukki is his friend.

How wild is that, that the sour asshole that borderline hated him when they met in high school is now without a shadow of a doubt one of his closest friends. One of his very attractive, very desirable friends, a friend he’d like to bend over and–

No. Bad Tetsurou.

He’s used to having hot friends. Bokuto’s body is a work of art, very homo full stop. Akaashi is fucking gorgeous? Objectively, he knows Kenma has this weird beauty thing going on but thinking about Kenma in any type of sexual situation is weird and nope, he is not doing that. Gross.

Sure, Tsukki is the most beautiful, fuckable person he has ever met in his entire life, but he should be used to it.

So, why?

Why the fuck is an offhand joke, a fucking pun–and he feels fucking betrayed at this, you know? Puns are his friends. And they do him like this?– keeping him between half hard and dripping all fucking night.

It’s not fair.

It’s just.

The thought of seeing Tsukki swallowing down his cum is setting him on fire.

Even just the mention has his dick twitching and straining against his boxers.

But it feels weird. Like he’s not respecting Tsukki or something? It’s not like he’d ever tell him but…

Fuck, he can imagine how that conversation would go.

Maybe he’d be flattered?

_Hey Tsukki, do you remember the other night when you made a silly joke about preferring to swallow someone’s cum down your throat instead of having them jizz all over your face? Yeah, funny thing, I fucked my fist so hard at the thought of that. Like crazy. Ha ha, so funny, right?_

Fuuuuuck. Nope.

He shouldn’t have thought that because now. Now.

Now all Tetsurou can think about is letting Tsukki swallow him down until he’s on the edge and then getting those glasses all nice and dirty with thick ropes of cum. That would be such a good look on him.

Flushed, breathing hard and covered in Tetsurou.  

He’s also a hundred percent sure Tsukishima Kei is not a fucking amateur, and since this is his fantasy world and he makes the rules, he’s also sure Tsukki would be a thousand percent down with letting Tetsurou fuck his face.

Tsukki has never backed out of a challenge when it comes to Tetsurou and not even having a cock ramming down his throat would change that, he bets.

He can feel it, Tsukki’s pink lips stretched out around his girth, long and slender fingers grabbing onto Tetsurou’s ass and spurring him on. Tetsurou’s hand would hold the side of this face to feel his jaw work while the other would be pressing down on the bulge that’s his cockhead showing through pale skin. Maybe Tsukki would choke on it, a little. That’d be a sight.

Graceful and towering Tsukki choking and gagging on his cock, all wet and messy.

His dick twitches where it rests inside the confines of his boxers and that friction is enough to make him let out a low whine.

He really shouldn’t, how is he going to be able to look at Tsukki later without getting hard–

Aaaand his hand is already down his pants, he’s doing this.

Alright, if he’s doing this, he’s doing it right.

Tsukki doesn’t deserve a quick wank, Tetsurou is going to wreck himself in Tsukki’s honor, so he shimmies out of his underwear and throws it across the room before getting some lube.

Tetsurou drenches himself in lube. Half of it is that he’s too impatient to not squeeze the bottle for all it’s worth and the other half is the image of Tsukki being all messy that doesn’t leave his brain.

God damn it, he wants that.

He wants to be able to walk up behind him and wrap him in his arms before shoving a hand down his pants and making his knees give out. He wants Tsukki kneeling on a bed, or on a sofa, or on the floor and to be able to fuck him open with his tongue before fingering him until he’s nice and loose enough. He wants Tsukki to fuck him into a mattress while he’s wearing that sneer of his that should be infuriating but is hot as hell instead.

But right now, right this second?

He wants Tsukki here and showing him exactly what else that scathing mouth can do. Cut him open, string him along, he does not fucking care as long as he has a fistful of blonde hair between his fingers and a hot, wet mouth sucking him dry.

It has been a long time since he’s been in someone’s bed, too many nights fucking into his own fist or riding his fingers while pretending that he’s fantasising about a vague partner and not golden eyes staring him down.

Tonight he’s going all in.

He’s thinking about his eyes, his glasses, his lips. The way his fingers are long and graceful and would absolutely feel like reaching heaven if they were moving inside him, like tasting glory to have the pleasure of Tsukki’s hands roaming his body and making him burn.

Tetsurou flips over, pushing his face down on his pillow to muffle out the sounds his hand is milking out of him. His hips are jerking, and he forces himself to slow down, to enjoy, to go from jackhammer to deep waves, feeling the slide of the slickness glide over his shaft and his red tip.

His mind wanders back to Tsukki, to Kei, and the long lines of his back leading all the way down to his ass. That ass.

Tetsurou is about to lay some good wisdom on you, some trade secrets. When it comes to volleyball, everyone’s ass is good. All that jumping, good.

Middle Blockers? The gals and dudes and pals dropping low to get enough impulse so that they can shut the other team down? Best asses. Bestest asses.

Tsukki’s ass.

Mother. Fucking. Masterpiece.

He’s not sure what he’s into most, his ass or his legs.

Fuck him, it’s all good.

Grade A+.

Tetsurou is panting, balls tight, fist tight, but he’s going slow. He’s whimpering and his pillow is wet with drool but it’s _good_. He’s savouring it, making it last but he’s close, so close.

Tsukki has a tattoo.

He didn’t know that until recently.

Tsukishima Kei has a tattoo on his hipbone and is the harbinger of death, because Tetsurou looks at him and it feels like he’s dying.

Like it cannot be real.

Like the only way to make sense of him is to be dead.

He must be.

Tetsurou curves his back, raises his hips. His ass is in the air and he lets his chest fall on the bed, still wet and slick from where he dowsed himself before. He brings his free hand up, lets his finger trace and play with his rim and moans, low and steady.

_They’re weird_

He can’t, fuck, he can’t.

He rips his wet pillow from where his mouth has been open against it, heaving and groaning and places it underneath him, starts to grind against it.

Starts to fuck it like he would Kei’s willing mouth.

_I hate face masks. They’re sticky and gross_

He comes with a low howl, hot and all over his ruined pillow and sees Kei kneeled in front of him, eyes wide and playful, mouth open and tongue peeking out, a pool of white starting to drip.

_I’d rather swallow to be honest._

**Author's Note:**

> It was still gross, I guess.
> 
> Come yell at me on my reg Twitter at[ @ivyfics](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)
> 
> or my NSFW one [@lilacsparklr](https://twitter.com/lilacsparklr)


End file.
